Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing
is the sequel to ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. In late 2013, Bandai announced that it would replace the Ganbaride arcade system with the new game. The arcade game sports better graphics, customizable game play including the player being able to create their own Riders and the ability to save their game and upgrade the stats of the characters they collect. The only tradeoff for the new system is that the older cards and toys do not work with the device as it is an IC card based system. It was with this sequel that brought the riders of Gaim and seasons after it into the Ganbaride world. Gameplay Teaming *The greatest difference from Ganbaride is that the players need to swipe their cards. Unlike its predecessor, players must place 3 chosen cards on bottom of the sensing platform. The machine will able to load data through the ink of each card. **Same as Ganbaride, CPU will give 3 characters if player have no/not enough cards and pressed red button, usually Kamen Rider #1, the titular Rider and the former titular Rider. *Team up with some specific characters may trigger the title bonus to increase perimeters. The title bonus usually decided by following points: **The game properties, decided by the properties of cards using but not characters. For example, same of the weapon using or types. **The relationships, like Kiva and Saga as brothers, Gaim and Baron as rival, or Decade's Final Form Ride related title bonuses. **The similarities, where may be design (Super-1 and Beast Hyper's fringes), experience (Agito and Bravo as restaurant owner), equipment (Zolda and G3-X for heavy weapon users), image (Gold Drive and Cronus as a chaotic father) or ability (Faiz and Kabuto's high speed moving). **The comedies, such as OOO and Zangetsu since both "Takatora" appeared, or Grease and Ixa Prototype as portrayed by same actor and Grease's dog tag number. **Usually title bonuses are not limited by character's forms. However different identities may affect the bonus set, such as Protodrive/Mashin Chaser/Chaser and Mitsuzane's Zangetsu Shin. **Some title bonus and abilities are limited to Riders within same series or Era. In this case, Kamen Rider #1 (2016 Movie ver.) and Kamen Rider #3 are counted as Showa Riders of their corresponding series (Ghost/Drive). Characters from Amazons are counted as Heisei Riders. Battle Part *However most of rules are inherited from Ganbaride. Players need to swipe to card to the top to stop the roulette similar as Ganbaride. In Gaim line, the Attack Points (AP) of each characters were independent and the priority of attack time will be decide by which side wins more, but it returned to calculate the combined APs after Drive line. **Rider Rush still occurs when draw, and renamed to Rising Rush. Players need to swipe their cards continuously to get attack chance. **The can be triggered when player gets 3 Fierce icons. The design of Fierce icons was the Kamen Rider #1 in red background, and became a "G" in red background after Drive line. For the Neo Heisei Riders after Ghost, their Fierce icons are their respective logo. * Another different from Ganbaride is . Before the attack side use finishing move, the part can decide the power and even the chance of defend side's support defense and counter attack. Players need to take a higher place in Technical Gauge, and the gauge speed will become faster in the event of a tie. ** After 4 times of draw, the attack side will win automatically. * Execute of finishing moves need to cost a number of Rising Power, which can increase by win the AP battle or Technical, triggering Chasing Attack, Support Defense, Counter Attack or the abilities of some cards. If a finishing move is released without enough Rising Power, the damage will decrease drastically. *After players get enough Burst Gauge, they can active Ride Burst to release the power of the Riders. Players just need to flip the card to reverse side at the end of each round, and the Burst finishing move will execute. A special movie will play if that Rider will perform a form change. Some forms of Riders will only appear in Burst side. Card Perimeters *The elemental Type system from Ganbaride Wizard line is replaced by a set of new Type system. Now all cards are divided into 10 Types: (Red), (Green), (Blue), (Orange), (Purple), (Yellow), (Deep blue), (Pink), (Lime green) and (Grey). Each type has their own type bonus and become active after the Rider get Burst. **Type Bonuses of each types: ***Attacker: +1 more Fierce icon(max 4 in any circumstances) and all Fierce icons +20 AP. ***Technical: +3 bits in Technical Gauge. ***Finisher: +1000 finishing move power and decrease opponent's Rider Guts chance. ***Tricky: Cost of Rising Power -2 when HP higher then opponent; AP+20-60 randomly when HP lower then opponent. ***Passion: Burst gauge increase easier. Double the increase of Rising Power until the end of next round. ***Breaker: +1000 attack. Nullifies opponent's activated abilities until the end of next round. ***Brave: All icon's AP +50 and halfs HP. ***Chain: +1000 attack, finishing move power, and double the Type Bonus to the next Burst character. ***Jammer: +500 attack and finishing move power. Nullifies opponent's Chasing Attack and Support Defence in next round. ***Mechanical: AP+30 and reset the speed of Technical Gauge. IC Card *With using IC card to save player's data, players can also create their own Kamen Rider as their avatar to join the battle, who called Ganbarider. **After the DX compatibility revived in Ghost line, it can also storage the data Items (Eyecons, Gashats, Fullbottles) got in battles, which is same functional as the physical toys but limited to save one and one time use. *Start from Ex-Aid line, a new mode called " " was introduced. The system is updated each week to choose a Rider (usually the latest Rider or form debut at that week) to join players' team, and players can put two more cards. The difficulty of this mode is equal to Easy mode. Playing this mode can also get the data item of that Rider use. **Using physical toys to access a unreleased form will also unlock when that form appear in this mode. Game Cards *The rarity of cards added a new category: Extra, which means this card has a different Ride Burst rather than original one. Mostly appear as Legend Rare Extra (LREX), but sometimes Normal Extra (NEX) or Campaign Extra (CPEX) will also release. *Legend: :*#: only appear in Burst side until next release as a regular side card. :*$: only appear in Ride Burst movies and finishing moves, remain the forms unchanged. :*©: appear as CPU enemy. :*(D): access with DX toys or data items. :*(P): access with a promotion card, usually packed with toy or food, or the prize of official tournament. :*(T): debut in "Battle with this Rider" mode until regular release. Gaim line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms **Pine Arms # *Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style **Flame Dragon # *Kamen Rider Beast **Normal **Buffa Mantle # **Chameleo Mantle # **Falco Mantle # *White Wizard *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form **Growing Form **Dragon Form # **Rising Mighty # **Ultimate Form # *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Den-O **Plat Form **Sword Form **Gun Form *Kamen Rider Decade **Normal **Decade Kuuga # **Decade Faiz # **Decade Den-O # *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **LunaTrigger # *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States # *Kamen Rider #1 *Kamen Rider #2 *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Black *Shadow Moon *Ganbarider Series 2 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms *Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms *Kamen Rider Fourze **Elek States **Fire States **Magnet States # **Cosmic States **Meteor Fusion States # *Kamen Rider Meteor **Normal **Meteor Storm *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Trinity Form # **Burning Form # *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Normal **Hibiki Kurenai *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form *Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form *Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode **Burst Mode # *Decade Kabuto # *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Takagoriba *Kamen Rider Beast Hyper # *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Red Shadow Moon (P) Series 3 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon Arms **Suika Arms $ **Wizard Arms *Kamen Rider Baron OOO Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Double Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin **Zangetsu Melon Arms **Zangetsu Fourze Arms **Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms *Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms *Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms *Kurokage Troopers © *Riderman *Kamen Rider Amazon *Skyrider *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Normal **Robo Rider # **Bio Rider # *Decade Ryuki # Series 4 From this series, the Tricky Type cards debuted. This series is the first time of Legend Rider campaign being utilized in Ganbarizing. Except for the forms that appeared in the the movie, the main 4 Armored Riders can use the power of other Neo Heisei Riders. *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms **Jimber Cherry Arms **Jimber Peach Arms **1 Arms # **Banana Arms # **Kiwi Arms # **Decade Arms # **Fourze Arms # **OOO Arms # **Double Arms # *Kamen Rider Baron **Lemon Energy Arms **Suika Arms $ **Ichigo Arms # **Melon Arms # **Kiwi Arms # **Wizard Arms # *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Banana Arms # **Melon Arms # **Pine Arms # **Fourze Arms # *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Mango Arms # **Budou Arms # **Ichigo Arms # **Decade Arms # *Kamen Rider Gridon **Matsubokkuri Arms # **Kurumi Arms # *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Donguri Arms # **Kurumi Arms # *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Matsubokkuri Arms # **Donguri Arms # *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Fifteen Arms **Gaim Arms # *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider OOO Takagoriba *Ganbarider Acuto © Series 5 From this series, Passion Type cards debuted. *Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form # **King Form *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider OOO **Tajadol Combo **Putotyra Combo # Series 6 The Legend Rider campaign expanded to all of the Armored Riders with all types of Heisei Rider Arms. *Kamen Rider Gaim/Gaim Yami **Gaim Durian Arms **Gaim Donguri Arms **Gaim Ryuki Arms **Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms *Kamen Rider Baron Den-O Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen/Ryugen Yomi **Ryugen Faiz Arms **Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms © *Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin **Zangetsu Kabuto Arms **Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms *Kamen Rider Gridon Double Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Blade Arms *Kamen Rider Bravo Hibiki Arms *Kamen Rider Duke Wizard Arms *Kamen Rider Sigurd Kiva Arms *Kamen Rider Marika Fourze Arms *Kamen Rider Knuckle Kuuga Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Mars Golden Arms *Kamen Rider Kamuro Silver Arms $ *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form $ **Blaster Form # *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form Drive line - Nice Drive Series Nice Drive Series 1 *Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed **Type Speed Hunter # **Type Speed Shadow **Type Speed Spike **Type Speed Flare *Mashin Chaser © *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms *Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Rod Form **Climax Form *Kamen Rider OOO **Latoratah Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal *Ganbarider (2014 Model) Nice Drive Series 2 *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Cab ***Type Speed Monster ***Type Speed Vegas # **Type Wild ***Type Wild Dump ***Type Wild Wrecker # **Type Technic ***Type Technic Braver # ***Type Technic Gravity # *Kamen Rider Proto Drive *Mashin Chaser **Busou Chaser Bat # **Busou Chaser Spider # *Kamen Rider Lupin *Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Joker *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon *Kurokage Trooper (Jonouchi) *Red Shadow Moon (Regular Card) Nice Drive Series 3 From this series, the Breaker Type cards debuted. Also, the maximum extra AP bonus is limited to 100, except the values added directly to the icons (such as Attacker and Brave Type's bonus). Notably, a set of CP cards were themed with "Machine Ride Campaign", where they shares same properties (appear with Rider Machines and playing their opening theme) with Mechanical Type debuted in Build Line. Some of them even reprised as Mechanical Type cards in later series. *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Hunter ***Type Speed Mixer **Type Dead Heat *Kamen Rider Mach **Normal **Mach Kakusarn # **Deadheat Mach *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style **Infinity Dragon # *Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form *Lord Baron # *Kamen Rider #3 © *Ganbarider Acuto (2014 Model) © Nice Drive Series 4 *Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula **Type Formula Spanner F03 *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme $ *Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare *Kamen Rider Baron Ringo Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Watermelon Arms *Kamen Rider #3 Nice Drive Series 5 From this series, Brave Type cards debuted. Also a special card rarity, Secret Rare (SCR) was released in this series, and it had a higher ability than LREX cards. This rarity is reserved by Mashin Chaser returned with Brave Type. *Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron **Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki *Kamen Rider Stronger (Charge Up) # Nice Drive Series 6 As a continuation of the SCR card released in series 5, Legend Rare Special (LRSP) was released to celebrate the end of Drive. From this series, Chain Type cards debuted. *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Fruits **Type Formula Mantarn F01 ***Type Formula Jacky F02 **Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar # *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form # *Kamen Rider Birth (Date) *Kamen Rider Gaim Drive Arms Ghost line - Batchiri Kaigan Series From this line, the compatibility with the DX toys is return. Players can use the Eyecons to emphasize Ghost Riders' ability, equip them with weapon or even perform Ghost Change. And LREX cards are cancelled in replace of increase LR cards amount to minimum 6. *A bit different from old Ganbaride series, which all the DX compatibility system are able to give a weaker ability boost to other Riders, the Eyecon scan system can only use for Ghost Riders. Also when a Ghost Rider perform Ghost Change, their weapon (if have) will be disarmed and become bare hands. Batchiri Kaigan Series 1 *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii **Musashi Damashii **Edison Damashii **Newton Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter (P) **Specter Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii (D) **Nobunaga Damashii (D) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Vega Form *Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States # Batchiri Kaigan Series 2 *Kamen Rider Ghost **Beethoven Damashii **Robin Damashii **Benkei Damashii **Billy the Kid Damashii **Toucon Boost Damashii © (D) (P) *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii **Nobunaga Damashii *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form *Kamen Rider Birth (Goto) *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (Date) Batchiri Kaigan Series 3 From this series, Jammer Type cards debuted but was only reserved for Kamen Rider Necrom until next series. Also the rules of the Eyecon scan system was changed due to the introduction of the Exchange Eyecon system. The main 3 Ghost Riders can change to any Damashiis except the designated Eyecons (Ore, Toucon Boost, Mugen, Specter, Deep Specter, Sin Specter, Heisei). *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Ryoma Damashii **Goemon Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter Houdini Damashii *Kamen Rider Necrom **Necrom Damashii **Grimm Damashii (D) **Sanzo Damashii (D) *Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form *Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon *Kamen Rider Kiva Dogabaki Form # Batchiri Kaigan Series 4 The traditional Legend Rider campaign was returned in this series. In addition to the released cards, other Legend Rider Damashiis can also access by the Exchange Eyecon system aforementioned. *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii **Himiko Damashii **Kuuga Damashii **Ryuki Damashii **Hibiki Damashii **Den-O Damashii **Wizard Damashii **Gaim Damashii **Drive Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Necrom Specter **Agito Damashii **Decade Damashii **W Damashii **OOO Damashii **Fourze Damashii *Kamen Rider Necrom **Grimm Damashii **Sanzo Damashii **Faiz Damashii **Blade Damashii **Kabuto Damashii **Kiva Damashii *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Skull Batchiri Kaigan Series 5 A special rarity, Legend Rare Tag(LRT) is released. The Ride Burst (Tag Burst) of LRTs will summon another Rider and exchange with the existing Rider. To coincide with the join of Kamen Rider #1 (2016 Movie Version), all lines of Kamen Rider #1 were replaced with a new version dubbed by Hiroshi Fujioka from this series. *Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii *Kamen Rider Deep Specter *Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kamen Rider #1 (2016 Movie Version) Batchiri Kaigan Series 6 LRSP is return to celebrate the end of Ghost. *Kamen Rider Ghost **Special Ore Damashii **Ikkyu Damashii **Kamehameha Damashii **Santa Damashii **Galileo Damashii **Ichigou Damashii **Heisei Damashii **Shakespeare Damashii **Nightingale Damashii **Columbus Damashii **Darwin Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter Pythagoras Damashii *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *Robo Rider *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 #(Special Campaign Card) Ex-Aid line - Gashat Henshin Series The compatibility with the Eyecons are kept, and the new Rider Gashats are also available to use. Also, the QR scanner is able to recognize Buttobasoul Medals or Energy Item medals as a power up before battle starts. *The rules of Gashat scan is same as Eyecon, but even perform a Level Down will also get disarmed(except some cases). Gashat Henshin Series 1 Started from 06/10/2016. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 1 **Action Gamer Level 2 **Ichigo Gamer Level 2 (D) *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 1 **Quest Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 1 **Shooting Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bike Gamer Level 1 **Bike Gamer Level 2 $ *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 1 **Action Gamer Level 2 **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 © (D) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Dark Damashii **Napoleon Damashii # *Kamen Rider Zero Specter Gashat Henshin Series 2 Started from 08/12/2016. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Ghost Gamer Level 2 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 ***Robot Action Gamer Level 3 (Proto) (D) **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 ***Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 2 (Proto) (D) **Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) (D) **Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Lazer **Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Genm **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 © **Beat Action Gamer Level 3 © **Combat Action Gamer Level 3 © **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 © **Zombie Gamer Level X © (D) (P) *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ex-Aid Damashii **Tenkatoitsu Damashii Gashat Henshin Series 3 Started from 2/2/2017. LRT is returned for the Hellish Brothers. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Double Action Gamer Level X **Double Action Gamer Level XX R **Double Action Gamer Level XX L # **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 (P) **Gaim Gamer Level 2 **Drive Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Brave **Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 (D) **Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 (Poppy Pipopapo Ver.) (D) *Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Gamer Level X **Wizard Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer Level 50 **Fighter Gamer Level 50 *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper Gashat Henshin Series 4 Started from 23/3/2017. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Double Action Gamer Level XX L **Pac Action Gamer **Ichigo Gamer Level 2 **Kuuga Gamer Level 2 **Ryuki Gamer Level 2 **Kabuto Gamer Level 2 **Kiva Gamer Level 2 **Decade Gamer Level 2 **Double Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Brave **Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Famista Quest Gamer (P) **Galaxian Quest Gamer (P) **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Beat Quest Gamer (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Xevious Shooting Gamer (P) **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *Kamen Rider Genm **Agito Gamer Level 2 **Faiz Gamer Level 2 **Hibiki Gamer Level 2 **Den-O Gamer Level 2 **Decade Gamer Level 2 © **OOO Gamer Level 2 **Fourze Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega *Momotaros *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O Strike Form *Kamen Rider Sin Specter (D) Gashat Henshin Series 5 Started from 25/5/2017. To celebrate the 10th year anniversary of Kamen Rider Den-O, a set of Campaign cards was released, which completes the four Taros since Momotaros in series 4. Also to coincide with the release of the Hyper Muteki Gashat and the trailers about episode 36, Muteki Gamer was unlocked at 17/06/2017 with a modify of Ex-Aid's campaign chain finishing moves, from Lv2>Lv5>LvXX>Lv99 to Lv5>LvXX>Lv99>Muteki. This makes the first case that a main Rider's final form was not released as a regular card in series 5. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Bike Action Gamer Level 0 (D) **Muteki Gamer (D) *Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer *Kamen Rider Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 *Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X *Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) (Regular Card) *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (White Eye) *Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *Kamen Rider Sin Specter *Urataros *Kintaros **Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form # *Ryutaros Gashat Henshin Series 6 Started from 13/7/2017. 5 LRSP cards represent to 5 Ex-Aid main Riders are released in this series. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Muteki Gamer **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 # **Bike Action Gamer Level 0 **Creator Gamer (D) *Kamen Rider Brave **Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Famista Quest Gamer **Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 # *Kamen Rider Snipe Xevious Shooting Gamer *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Bike Gamer Level 0 **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 # **Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 # *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 0 **Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 # *Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X (Red Eye) © *Kamen Rider Fuma Ninja Gamer $(D) *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Form #(Campaign LRT card) (T) **GorillaMond Form $(T) Build line - Bottle Match Series The arcade machines were upgraded to recognize Fullbottles, labeling the new iteration as Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing - Full Bottle Experiment. The machines used a scanner to read each Full Bottle individually and then the player can activate them accordingly. *Rules of form change is similar to previous series, but the weapon is decided by which Best Match Form is. The case of Trial Forms or only scanned one Fullbottle will become bare hands. Bottle Match Series 1 Started from 7 September, 2017. From this series, Mechanical Type cards are debuted, where the Rider will appear with their Rider Machines. Data Fullbottles are released to replace data Gashats, and they are reusable unlike previous data items. Memorial Finish cards were started from this series. These cards are designed to reproduce some famous situations in the series. This makes the first time of using Form theme song as background music in Ganbarizing. Beside the cards dropped by arcade, an extension booster pack is also released first time (marked (E) below), which includes a few new characters after the broadcast of Build. *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Form ***RabbitTank Form w/ Machine Builder ***RabbitSoujiki Form **GorillaMond Form **HawkGatling Form **HarinezumiTank Form **NinninComic Form (E) **RocketPanda Form (E) *Night Rogue *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Creator Gamer **Hunter Action Gamer (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Brave Hunter Quest Gamer (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Combat Shooting Gamer (Proto) (D) **Hunter Shooting Gamer (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Genm Sports Action Gamer (Proto) (D) *Kamen Rider Fuma Ninja Gamer *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty Form w/ Rising Beat Gouram *Kamen Rider Faiz w/ Auto Vajin *Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker w/ RevolGarry *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider #1 w/ New Cyclone *Blood Stalk (E) *Guardian © Bottle Match Series 2 Started from November 22, 2017. *Kamen Rider Build **NinninComic Form **RocketPanda Form **FireHedgehog Form **LionCleaner Form ***GorillaSoujiki Form **KaizokuRessha Form **KeyDragon Form **RabbitGatling Form **Ex-Aid Form # (D) **Ghost Form # (D) **Gaim Form # (D) **Wizard Form # (D) **Fourze Form # (D) **OOO Form # (D) **W Form # (D) **Den-O Form # (D) **OctopusLight Form (E) **RabbitTank Sparkling Form (E) *Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kamen Rider Knight Survive w/ Darkraider *Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form # *Kamen Rider Beast w/ Beast Chimera *Blood Stalk Bottle Match Series 3 Starting from January 18, 2018. LRSP returns to celebrate the release of the CSM OOO Driver. *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Sparkling Form **PhoenixRobo Form **OctopusLight Form **KaizokuLock Form **LionGatling Form **NinjyaLight Form **Decade Form (D) **KumaTelevi Form (D) **DogMic Form (D) **Christmas Form (D) **SmaphoWolf Form (T) **BeetleCamera Form (P) **RabbitTank Hazard Form (E) *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge *Kamen Rider Grease *Kamen Rider Chaser Mach *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion w/ Machine Decader *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 (D) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Ver.) *Kamen Rider Para-DX Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 (D) *Kamen Rider OOO **Super Tatoba Combo **Sagohzo Combo # **Shauta Combo # Bottle Match Series 4 Started from March 22, 2018. 5 CP cards are released to celebrate the 10th year anniversary of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is also introduced the first time of collaboration with the Super Sentai Series in Ganbarizing, due to the revival of th Super Sentai Data Cardass. A special card with the main characters of was presented by an in-game lottery. Total 9 cards of Build's Best Match Forms with Fullbottles from Seito and Hokuto will print as the data card used by Takumi Katsuragi. (marked (K) below) *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitRabbit Form **TankTank Form **RabbitTank Hazard Form **SmaphoWolf Hazard Form ***WolfDensha Form **TakaComic Form **RoseCopter Form (K) **KujiraJet Form (K) **BeetleCamera Form (K) **TurtleWatch Form (K) **ShikaMid Form (K) **ToraUFO Form (K) **UniRaser Form (K) **PenguinSkater Form (K) **KirinCyclone Form (K) **SameBike Form (T) **DragonSyoubousya Form *Kamen Rider Rogue *Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form w/ DenLiner Gouka *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode (Otoya) **Rising Ixa *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva **Otoya Kurenai Ver. **Taiga Nobori Ver. *Kamen Rider Kiva (Masao) *Kamen Rider Another Para-DX $(D) *Kamen Rider Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 $(D) * $ * $ * $ * $ * $ * $ Bottle Match Series 5 Started from May 17, eleven total CP cards are released to celebrate the completion of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy series. A variant of Memorial Finish, called Memorial Tag Finish are released. The illustration of two cards (both regular and Burst side) can be combined into a full picture. *Kamen Rider Build **SameBike Form **MagGhost Form **KujiraSyoubousya Form **HawkGatling Hazard Form *Kamen Rider Evol Cobra Form *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma *Kamen Rider Mad Rogue *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 *Kamen Rider Para-DX Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 *Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer (Taiga Ver. w/ Buggle Driver II) # *Kamen Rider Another Para-DX *Kamen Rider Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 *Kamen Rider Lazer X *Ride-Player Nico *Ride-Player *Gamedeus Cronus *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive w/ Dragranzer *Kamen Rider Black RX w/ Acrobatter Bottle Match Series 6 Started on July 12th, 9 CP cards of "Legend Baton Touch" are released, which a Neo Heisei Rider attacks with the former one in his final form. 2 LRSP cards for 2 main protagonists of Kamen Rider Gaim, the first generation of Ganbarizing are also released. *Kamen Rider Build **Genius Form **Cross-ZBuild Form *Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z *Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form *Night Rogue (Utsumi Ver.) *Kamen Rider Chaser w/ Booster Ride Crosser *Kamen Rider Zi-O (T) (P) Zi-O Line - Rider Time Series From Rider Time Series, the Kamen Rider Battle Arcade (including Ganbaride) is entering the 10th year anniversary. Ganba Legend Rare (GLR), a new variant of LR card will be released, which have both regular and Burst side foiled as like as old LREX cards. Rider Time Series 1 Started from 6th September 2018. The system now integrated all toy scan functions with Ridewatches into . It's able to detect which type of item used and trigger bonus for respective Rider. However, no more form changes can be performed by Ridewatches. Memorial Change, another variant of Memorial Finish are released in this series. This type of cards will be identified as a group of characters, and players can switch the characters by placing the card on the sensing platform again. *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Normal **BuildArmor **Ex-AidArmor **GhostArmor *Kamen Rider Geiz **Normal **BuildArmor **Ex-AidArmor **GhostArmor **DriveArmor *Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty *Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form w/ Machine Tornador *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion *Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Tridoron *7 Legendary Kamen Riders ** Including #1, #2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon and Stronger *Ex-Aid Gamers Level 1 ** Including Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer and Genm in Level 1 Rider Time Series 2 Started from November 8th, 2018. As a celebration of the 10-year anniversary of Kamen Rider Battle series (including Ganbaride), Premium Bandai released a limited card binder with 9 new designed cards, including few new characters/Rider Machines and some new card properties. *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Normal w/ Time Mazine **FourzeArmor **OOOArmor *Kamen Rider Geiz **FaizArmor **GenmArmor **WizardArmor *Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Fusion State w/ Machine Massigler & King Dizer *Kamen Rider Build RabbitDragon Form *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma (w/ Hazard Trigger) *Kamen Rider Grease Blizzardhttps://twitter.com/DCD_GANBARIDE/status/1033595810116587520 *Kamen Rider Prime Rogue $ (D) *Kamen Rider Gold Drive (P) *Kamen Rider Super-1 w/ Blue Version (P) Rider Time Series 3 Started from January 10th, 2019. *Kamen Rider Zi-O **DoubleArmor **DecadeArmor ***DecadeArmor Build Form **KuugaArmor **GaimArmor *Kamen Rider Decade (Neo Decadriver Ver.) **Decade Agito# **Decade Blade# **Decade Wizard# **Decade Ghost# **Decade Build# *Kamen Rider Woz **Normal **Futurering Shinobi *Kamen Rider Accel Trial *Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form Rider Time Series 4 Started from March 14th, 2019. *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Zi-OⅡ **Den-OArmor (P) *Kamen Rider Geiz **GeizRevive Goretsu **GeizRevive Shippu *Kamen Rider Woz **Futurering Quiz **Futurering Kikai *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Titan *Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form w/ Machine Kivaa *Kamen Rider Black w/ Battle Hopper Rider Time Series 5 Started from 9th May 2019. The casts of Kamen Rider Decade's main characters reprise their role. Memorial Tag Finish are also returned with Movie Taisen 2010 theme as a celebration of Decade's 10th year anniversary. From this series, the identity of Kamen Rider Woz divided into Black Woz and White Woz without naming difference, and all variations of WozGingaFinaly must be Black Woz. Some title bonuses are only able by teaming with Black Woz. *Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity *Kamen Rider WozGingaFinaly **WozGingaWakusei Form © **WozGingaTaiyo Form © *Kamen Rider Cross-ZEvol *Kamen Rider Prime Rogue *Kamen Rider Super Deadheat Drive *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneCyclone $ **JokerJoker $ *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate (A.R. World) *Kamen Rider Diend (Neo Diendriver Ver.) *Kamen Rider Kiva-la *Kamen Rider Hibiki w/ Gaika *Kamen Rider Knight Survive (Kido) # Rider Time Series 6 Started from 11th July 2019. As a part of Kamen Rider Battle Arcade's 10th year anniversary, Gaku Sano reprised his role and added new lines of Kamen Rider Gaim. This is also first time that Memorial Tag Finish cards can be combined with GLR card into a complete illustration. *Kamen Rider Zi-O **GrandZi-O **Normal (Mirror World Version) *Kamen Rider WozGingaWakusei Form **WozGingaTaiyo Form # *Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form (A.R. World) *Kamen Rider Odin w/ Goldphoenix * Kamen Rider Zero-One (T) Zero-One line - Burst Rise Series The arcade machine upgraded to support Progrise Keys. Parallel LR, a new variant of LR cards are released in this series, which have same ability with a regular LR card but different foiled regular-side illustration. However, all special effects and graphics of scanning Buttobasoul Medals are cancelled from this line, the integrating item share between Ganbarizing and Buttobasoul is actually ends. Burst Rise Series 1 Started from 5th September, 2019. *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Rising Hopper **Flying Falcon **Biting Shark *Kamen Rider Vulcan **Shooting Wolf **Punching Kong *Kamen Rider Valkyrie Rushing Cheetah *Kamen Rider Zi-O Ohma Form *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 w/ Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo *Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Pegasus *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms (D) *Kamen Rider BibillGeiz (D) Burst Rise Series 2 Started from 7th November, 2019. 4 CP cards and LRSP of Kamen Rider Double are released to celebrate the 10th year anniversary of Kamen Rider W. Unlike previous LRSP cards, other forms will only appear in finishing moves in this time. *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Flaming Tiger **Freezing Bear **Breaking Mammoth *Kamen Rider Valkyrie Lightning Hornet *Kamen Rider Jin Flying Falcon *Kamen Rider Horobi Sting Scorpion *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Kyosuke) *Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneMetal $ **CycloneTrigger $ **HeatJoker $ **HeatTrigger $ **LunaJoker $ **LunaMetal $ *Kamen Rider G3-X w/ Guard Chaser *Kamen Rider Barlckxs *Kamen Rider Zonjis *Kamen Rider Zamonas Burst Rise Series 3 Started from 9th January, 2020. *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Shining Hopper **Shining Assault Hopper *Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf *Kamen Rider Thouser *Kamen Rider Ichigata RockingHopper *Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O (2019 ver.) *Decade Zi-O *Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form *Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi Legend Devices - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} The is a special Gashat created by Kuroto Dan to use against Ex-Aid. It combines the power of the Legend Rider Gashats into one form. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead it can summon constructs of Heisei Era Kamen Riders onto the battlefield to act as support combatants. The Gashat's jingles are remixes of Mighty Action X's jingles with the levels inverted (Level 3 for Level 2 and vice versa). Ganbarizing Gashat (blank).jpeg|Ganbarizing Gashat (Blank) Gabarizing Title Screen.png|Title Screen in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - Fullbottle= * : Used by Build to Best Match with Buttobasoul and access ButtobaGanba Form. This bottle features the likenesses of Kamen Riders Build, Ex-Aid, and Ghost. }} Voice Actors The following characters with a name are voiced by their original actors from the shows and movies. Some voices may directly reuse the tracks from Ganbaride. ''Kamen Rider Zero-One *Kamen Rider Zero-One: Fumiya Takahashi *Kamen Rider Vulcan: Ryutaro Okada *Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Hiroe Igeta *Kamen Rider Jin: Daisuke Nakagawa *Kamen Rider Horobi: Shuya Sunagawa *Kamen Rider Thouser: Nachi Sakuragi *Kamen Rider Ichigata: Koji Yamamoto *Izu (Narration): Noa Tsurushima Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zi-O: So Okuno *Kamen Rider Geiz: Gaku Oshida *Kamen Rider Woz: Keisuke Watanabe * : * : * : * : * : * : Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build: Atsuhiro Inukai *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Eiji Akaso *Kamen Rider Grease: Kouhei Takeda *Kamen Rider Rogue / Night Rogue: Kensei Mikami *Kamen Rider Evol / Blood Stalk: Tetsuo Kanao *Kamen Rider Mad Rogue: Yuki Ochi Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Hiroki Iijima *Kamen Rider Brave: Toshiki Seto *Kamen Rider Snipe: Ukyo Matsumoto *Kamen Rider Lazer: Hayato Onozuka *Kamen Rider Genm: Tetsuya Iwanaga *Kamen Rider Para-DX, Kamen Rider Another Para-DX: Shouma Kai *Kamen Rider Poppy: Ruka Matsuda *Ride-Player Nico: Reina Kurosaki *Kamen Rider Cronus: Hiroyuki Takami Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: Tom Fujita *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: Masashi Taniguchi *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo: You Maejima Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost: Shun Nishime *Kamen Rider Specter: Ryosuke Yamamoto *Kamen Rider Necrom: Hayato Isomura *Yurusen (Narration): Aoi Yuki Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive: Ryoma Takeuchi *Kamen Rider Mach: Yuu Inaba *Kamen Rider Chaser / Protodrive / Mashin Chaser: Taiko Katono *Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Masakazu Morita *Kamen Rider 3: Mitsuhiro Oikawa *Heart Roidmude: Tomoya Warabino Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim / Gaim Yami: Gaku Sano *Kamen Rider Baron: Yutaka Kobayashi *Kamen Rider Ryugen: Mahiro Takasugi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu: Yuki Kubota *Kamen Rider Gridon: Ryō Matsuda *Kamen Rider Kurokage: Atsushi Shiramata *Kamen Rider Bravo: Metal Yoshida *Kamen Rider Duke: Tsunenori Aoki *Kamen Rider Sigurd: Kazuki Namioka *Kamen Rider Marika: Minami Tsukui *Kamen Rider Knuckle: Gaku Matsuda *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim: Rikiya Koyama *Kamen Rider Fifteen: Itsuji Itao *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin: Saku Momose *Kamen Rider Mars: Ainosuke Kataoka VI *Kamen Rider Kamuro: Taketo Tanaka *Demushu: Tomokazu Sugita Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard: Shunya Shiraishi *Kamen Rider Beast: Tasuku Nagase *Kamen Rider Wiseman: Toshitsugu Takashina Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi *Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe *Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga *Ankh (Narration): Ryosuke Miura Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **Left-half: Masaki Suda **Right-half, Kamen Rider Joker: Renn Kiriyama *Kamen Rider Accel: Minehiro Kinomoto *Kamen Rider Eternal: Mitsuru Matsuoka Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade: Masahiro Inoue *Kamen Rider Diend: Kimito Totani *Kamen Rider Kuuga (A.R. World): Ryouta Murai *Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Kanna Moriya Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva: Koji Seto *Kamen Rider Ixa: Keisuke Kato *Kamen Rider Ixa Prototype, Kamen Rider New Kiva: Kouhei Takeda *Kamen Rider Saga: Shouma Yamamoto *Kivat-bat the 2nd, Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-bat the 4th: Tomokazu Sugita *Tatsulot: Akira Ishida Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros / Sword Form: Toshihiko Seki **Urataros / Rod Form: Kōji Yusa **Kintaros / Axe Form: Masaki Terasoma **Ryuutaros / Gun Form: Kenichi Suzumura **Sieg / Wing Form: Shin-ichiro Miki *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form, Zero Form: Yuichi Nakamura **Vega Form, Denebick Buster: Hōchū Ōtsuka *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form: Dori Sakurada **Macheteddy: Daisuke Ono Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuki Sato *Kamen Rider KickHopper: Hidenori Tokuyama *Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Masato Uchiyama Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki II: Yuichi Nakamura Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki *Kamen Rider Garren: Kousei Amano *Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz: Kento Handa *Kamen Rider Kaixa: Kohei Murakami Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga: Takamasa Suga *Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda *Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei *Kamen Rider Ouja: Takashi Hagino *Kamen Rider Odin: Tsuyoshi Koyama Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu Kamen Rider Black (RX) *Kamen Rider Black / Black RX: Tetsuo Kurata *Shadow Moon, Red Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma ''Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! *Kamen Rider ZX: Shun Sugata ''Kamen Rider'' *Kamen Rider 1 (Power Up): Tetsu Inada (until Ghost series 4) / Hiroshi Fujioka Notes See also *Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride: Predecessor. *Kamen Rider Buttobasoul: The medals from this arcade game can use here. References External Links *Official Site *Official Twitter Category:Ganbaride Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games